textspacedfandomcom-20200213-history
Racing
AeroForm (AF) racing can be accessed from the command menu and is an activity for the affluent to generate side income. The racing itself is a time trial tournament where you attempt to get the best times over a series of tracks that form a tournament. The skill to AF racing is to setup a ship so that it can perform well in all of the races. Each tournament will have a guide skill rating as well as an entry fee. The entry fee is not refunded. Understanding the ships AF ships have statistics of top speed, acceleration, heat dissipation and corning speed. Additionally parts can be added that can change these values for better or worse. The parts are obtained from winning tournament. Top speed is the maximum speed an AF ship can achieve, usually on straight segments of the course. The acceleration is how quickly the ship can accelerate towards it top speed. The acceleration is specially important for tracks with lots of corners, as it allows the ship to get back to speed after taking a corner. Cornering is the speed at which the ship can navigate a 180 degree corner. The higher this statistic the less the ship will lose speed when traversing a corner. Heat is accumulated based on the speed of the ship but also from thrusters used for cornering. The tighter the corner the more the thrusters will need to fire creating heat. Finally, the heat statistic is how many degrees Celsius the ship can lose heat per second. The higher this statistic, the quicker the ship will cool down. All ships are effected by heat, if a ship reaches 500 degrees it will operate at reduced capacity until it cools. If a ship remains above 500 degrees for an extended period of time the ship can explode and the maximum time will be issued for the track. Understanding the tracks A track is split into segments that correspond with a course change, for example a straight or corner would be one segment. You can view a tracks details before-hand and will see the following statistics: heat, length, angle, incline and pitch. Some tracks have segments that can increase or decrease heat instantly, such as passing under a waterfall. The heat statistic for this is shown in degrees Celsius. The length statistic is the length of the segment in kilometres, this helps you understand what speed could be achieved. The angle informs you of turns, a negative angle refers to a turn to the left and positive to the right (from the ships perspective). The length and angle should be taken into consideration together as this will dictate the sharpness of a corner. A longer corner with a high angle is far better than a short corner with a high angle since the ship has longer to perform the turn. The incline is how many degrees the track inclines upwards or sinks downwards, this directly impacts acceleration. Finally, the pitch statistic refers to the pitch of a corner, as-in the camber of a segment. A high pitch in either direction impacts cornering, a high pitch can allow the ship to achieve greater speeds on exit of the segment but lower speeds on the entry. The results When a tournament is complete you will receive a break down of how your ship performed in every segment for every track. Using this information and the track information, you can customise your ship to refine it's track time. If you achieve first place you will receive ship parts and credits as a reward.